Fuhgeddaboudit Challenge
by electricgurl
Summary: Fuhgeddaboudit challenge From NWPs...Come on in and check it out...not Betaed...but I think I got most of the mistakes...


**Fuhgeddaboudit Challenge**

By: electricgurl

Paring: Small Max/Alec

Rating: PG

Disclamier: I don't own them…if I did Logan wouldn't be in the picture…

Summary: Fuhgeddaboudit Challenge.This is a challenge to rewrite the Fuhgeddaboudit scene at the bar, where Alec and Logan reveal how they really feel about each other? except, instead of Logan, it's Max. Mia works her thing and they both have to be completely honest in whatever they're saying.

A/N: This is going to be a two parter… where the second part might be smut…Also Max, is a little out of character but please don't hold it against me…Enjoy and remember to review….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Have a seat I was just going to zip to the ladies room." O.C stated brushing past Logan. He sighed as he sat down across from Max.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Logan admitted.

"Okay." Max said with a shrug.

"When you said you wanted to stick with the mission."

"Mu-humm." Max replied non-committed.

"'Cause I got a tip Dougie's gonna be back at the club tomorrow night." Logan looks around as he talks. Max glares then softens her face when he glances back at her. "I thought if you were serious about taking another run at him, that'd be the time."

Max sighed and looked over at the bar. Spotting Alec there with another girl. "Whatever." She stated. Looking back at Alec again, feeling a shot of jealously. She frowned and shook it off.

"Whatever?" Logan demeaned. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"Is that all I'm going to say?" Max replied as she chuckled softly.

"What? What did I do?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing." Max replied. "That's the problem." She said as she got up.

"I think I might go get a drink."

"Door's that way." She said pointing. Then she turned and walked over to the bar.

"Are you sure we've never met before today?" Alec asked as Max slide in behind him.

"Positive. I'd remember you." Mia informed him.

Max snorted as she eavesdropped.

"A shot of tequila!" She shouted to the barkeeper. Alec looked around worried.

"Maxie?" he asked.

She glanced at him and then huffed at the Mia. "I told you not to call me Maxie." She growled.

He grinned, turning back to Mia. "Sorry, you have to excuse me and my…friend. You just seem so familiar."

She looked over at Max, as she downed the shot and motioned for another one, and a pitcher of beer.

"Who was that guy talking to Max?"

"Oh, Logan? That's-"

"A complete idiot." Max filled in for him. Alec faced her.

"Max?" he asked. "What are you-"

"A complete jerk, incapable of human understand." She said glaring across the bar as Logan got up and walked over to the entering Asha. She huffed again. "not to mention a dick." She said as she swallowed another shot and drink some of her beer that had been downgraded from a pitcher to a glass with two shots beside it.

"Okay…"Alec said wearly. "Where is the evil bitch max, and who are you?" He asked.

"She's still here." Max informed him drinking another shot. "She's just focusing on someone other then you." She said glaring at him. "But I can do a 360 and come back if you wish." He raised his hands.

"No, please continue." He motioned as he turned back to Mia, who was no longer beside him, but now between himself and Max. She smiled at Max.

"How are you doing Max?" She asked tipping her head. Max sighed.

"Horrible actually."

"Oh, Sweetie why?" She asked. Max looked only at Mia. Alec, Logan, the bar of people dropped out of existence.

"See, I love Logan I really do the only problem is that I think that I might have new feelings for someone else. But he doesn't know and I can't think about it if I do have feelings for said person." Mia smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Alec knowingly.

"And does this other man have a name?" She asked tipping her head to the other side. "Max blushed.

She bit her lip, and downed another shot for courage. "Ummm, do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. Mia nodded, eyes wide.

"Of course…" She grinned. As she slowly walked backwards so that Alec could hear her clearly.

"It's ummm…Alec." She said gasping as Mia, pulled back her spell and Alec came into view.

"Well, that's ummm, something new and unexpected." Alec said shocked. Mia grinned. Her job here was almost done.

"Max?" She asked. "Is there something that you would like to tell Alec?" She asked

Max smiled softly. "Ummm, Alec…I guess that I've always kinda admired the way you are. The way that you fight, and how you are always there for me. And sometime in between 'hating' you now…I think that I might have discovered something that I like. Someone that is like me and that can understand what I am going threw."

Alec grinned and laughed out loud. "This is too rich." He grinned and looked over at Asha and Logan. He leaned into Max. "Are you telling me the truth?" He asked.

Max blushed. Alec gasped. That was the first time ever that he saw Max blush. "Maybe."

Mia grinned and looked at Alec. "Now, Alec do you have something to say to Max?" She asked tipping her head.

"Yeah, actually I do."

Max leaned forward, "What is it?"

"I ummm, wanted to let you know that I have always looked up to you and I have always thought that you were the sexiest X5 that I have ever seen, and I want you to know that I have always protected you and I always will, because I think that I might be falling in love with you." Max gasped and fall backwards of the stool.

Only Alec's fast reflexes saved her. He caught her arm just before she hit the floor. He pulled her back up and into the seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked brushing back her hair.

"I'm not sure." She said looking around for Mia. Then she spotted her leaving the room. Max grinned.

"I think that it will be okay." She said as she drank her last shot. "Interested in going somewhere private?" She asked.

Alec Grinned. "Hell yes." He said following her out the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What the Hell is going on over there?" O.C asked as she joined Logan and Asha.

"I don't know, but I think that it's about time." Asha stated. She smiled as Logan glared at her.

O.C just grinned.

Fini…

_**A/N: hey all…Just a short little note that there will be a second part to this…And I would like you all to vote on what will happen with Alec and Max…So keep a look out…**_


End file.
